


Haart aber Härzik - Das Spinn-off

by ArcheNoah, fynndin



Category: Hand of Blood, Minecraft (Video Game), Sterzik
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RPF, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheNoah/pseuds/ArcheNoah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/pseuds/fynndin
Summary: Staffel drei von "Haart aber Härzik" fängt schon mal gut an: Ein Fan hat Hänno und Sterzik ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zukommen lassen.Leider funktioniert das Geschenk nicht ganz so, wie sich die beiden das vorgestellt haben. Zusammengefasst: Shit just got real.Wie unsere beiden Helden da wohl wieder raus kommen?
Relationships: Hänno/Sterzik
Kudos: 1





	Haart aber Härzik - Das Spinn-off

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist RPF nicht so richtig unsere Kiste, aber was soll man sagen? Sie haben danach gefragt. Also wörtlich.
> 
> Hier ist wonach ihr gefragt habt, ihr Helden. Viel Spaß damit ;)

”Joooooooooooooo Leude! Willkommen zu einer weiteren Folge ’Haart aber Härzik’…”

”Mit Hänno und Sterzik. Alla.”

Mit einem satten Zischen ins Mikro öffnen die beiden jeweils eine Getränkedose und schütten sich den Hirnsprit schlürfend in den Kopf.

”Jo, Sterzik, hast du nich was vergessen?”

”Was’n?” Sterzik guckt verwirrt.

Hänno lehnt sich quasi direkt ins Mikro, damit der Ton auch so richtig schön übersteuert. ”So’n mega geiles 2011er Hardcore Intro, alla.” Er lehnt sich zurück und redet normal weiter. "Das hast du schon mal vergessen. Unehre. Unsere Fans reißen sich hier den Ass auf und du vergisst einfach deren Intros."

”Ah ah ah, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber davor kommt noch was: Wir haben nämlich mega geile Fänpost bekommen. Und zwar hat sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, einen Skin und einen Shader zu machen, extra aufeinander abgestimmt und nur für uns.”

”Nur für uns?! Nen kompletten Shader?!? Krass, was ha’m wir für Fans?”

”Ja und dabei stand, dass es ganz wichtig ist, dass wir, Moment..." - Wilde Klickgeräusche - "Dass wir erst die Skins öffnen und dann die Textur -... äh den Shader laden. Sonst ist doof oder so.”

”Ja gut, wenn das so is, Alla, dann Abfahrt.”

Dateien ablegen, alles neu laden und rein.

”ALTER, wie krass ist das denn? Das sieht ja aus, als wär man in Minecraft. Also so richtig drin.”

”Mashalla, das schon echt unnormal belohnend. Ich krieg sogar das Inventar viel einfacher auf, guck mal. Einfach so Dinge nehmen.”

”Hä, seit wann hassu ne Minecraftmaske? Richtig nice! Hab ich noch gar nich bei den Props gesehen. Und wo ist... Warte, wo ist das Studio?!"

* * *

Hänno guckt sich um. Die Welt besteht aus Blöcken. Um ihn herum erstrecken sich texturierte Blöcke bis zum Horizont. Blockige Wolken werfen ihre verpixelten Schatten auf die Wiese, auf der sie stehen.

"Max? Was ist das?", fragt Sterzik mit viel zu hoher Stimme.

"Bist du auch hier?", fragt Hänno und hat Angst davor, was er sieht, wenn er sich jetzt zu seinem Kollegen umdreht.

Schweigen. Hänno guckt zur Seite, direkt in das kantige Gesicht von Sterziks Minecraftskin. Der mit den lustigen Plüschaugen oben drauf. Nur aus Klötzen. Sterzik guckt ihn verschreckt an. "Ich glaub ja? Also, bist du auch in Minecraft?"

So muss es sich also anfühlen, wenn einem das Herz stehen bleibt. Es ist nicht wie nach einem Jumpscare. Sein Herz setzt nicht plötzlich mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder ein. Es ist mehr so, als würde es gerade überhaupt nicht schlagen. 

Sein Hirn weigert sich, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Er hört sich selber sprechen. “Ja, Alter. Wie kann das sein?”

Im Hintergrund hört man das leise Dudeln der Minecraftmusik und - gar nicht so weit entfernt - das Knistern eines Creepers. Ohne weiter nachzudenken fängt Hänno an zu rennen. Sterzik rennt ihm hinterher und sie bleiben auch nicht stehen, nachdem das Knistern verschwunden ist. 

Sie laufen weiter. Hänno guckt immer wieder in den Himmel. "Wenn wir echt hier sind, also echt echt, scheiße Bruder, wenn es Nacht wird, dann..." Seine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Sterzik ihn weiter schubst.

"Hör auf dadrüber nachzudenken, Mann. Wir müssen einfach irgendwas finden. N Dorf, ne Höhle, irgendwas. Hier stehen und Panik schieben bringt nix und wenn wir bei Sonnenuntergang nix gefunden haben, können wir uns von der Angst auch nichts kaufen."

"Hast Recht." Sie gehen mit strammen Schritten weiter. Die Umgebung passt nicht. Angst beschreibt nicht mal richtig, was gerade in Hänno vor sich geht. Es macht einfach überhaupt keinen Sinn und dann scheint auch noch die fucking Sonne auf eine Wiese mit Sonnenblumen. "Aber wir sind in nem Scheiß Computerspiel, Mann!", schreit er.

"Ich weiß!", platzt es aus Sterzik heraus. "Aber… scheiße, Mann, ich weiß auch nicht. Wir sind einfach in nem beknackten Spiel. Das geht doch gar nicht."

Hänno fühlt, wie Sterziks Logik der Panik weicht - ein Wechsel, den sie beide jetzt schon mehrfach hinter sich haben - und reißt sich zusammen. Solange sie nicht beide gleichzeitig durchdrehen, wird alles gut. "Komm, lass weiter gehen." Er packt seinen Freund am Ärmel und zieht ihn mit sich. Was er sieht, ist nur, wie sein Handblock sich irgendwie an Sterziks kantigen Ärmel fügt. Aber er kann ihn ziehen. "Irgendwann müssen wir was finden, was uns hilft", sagt er, um Sterzik zu beruhigen, aber auch sich selbst. "Irgendwas finden wir schon."

Das Glitzern, dass sie irgendwann am Horizont entdeckt hatten, stellt sich als Fluss heraus. Unsicher, wie sich irgendetwas hier verhält, berührt Hänno vorsichtig die Wasseroberfläche. Es fühlt sich an wie kaltes Wasser. Er fragt sich kurz, was er erwartet hat, denn natürlich ist Wasser nass. Dann schlägt ihm die Absurdität der Situation voll ins Gesicht und er fängt an zu kichern.

"Was'n los?", fragt Sterzik, leicht verwirrt.

Hänno kann sich nicht helfen, er muss lachen. Es ist alles völlig bescheuert. Bestimmt wachen sie gleich auf. Beim Zocken eingeschlafen. Die Charaktere von Zombies gefressen, weil sie beide im Studio eingepennt sind, und wahrscheinlich liegt er einfach gerade mit seinem Gesicht in einer klebrigen Lache aus Energydrink. Beim Gedanken an die Youtubekommentare muss er noch mehr lachen. Sein Bauch tut schon weh, aber er kann nicht aufhören.

Sterzik fragt ihn noch irgendwas, aber Hänno kann nicht reden. Er schafft es auch nicht, den Inhalt der Frage zu erfassen. Als er sich gerade fragt, wie er überhaupt noch Luft bekommen soll, klatscht ihm ein Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Ein grinsender Sterzik steht vor ihm. "Ey Max, werd jetzt bitte nicht komplett gaga, ja? Sonst komm ich auch nicht mehr klar."

"Nee, ich", setzt Hänno an, aber er muss erst mal wieder Luft bekommen. Er wischt sich Wasser und Lachtränen aus den Augen.

"Aber deine Giraffenlache hat gerade schon irgendwie geholfen", sagt Sterzik. "Immerhin klingt die hier genauso wie draußen." Sie gucken sich eine Weile an.

"Ja und jetzt?", fragt Hänno schließlich. 

"Jetzt spielen wir Minecraft. Wollten wir doch eh machen, oder?"

Was auch immer geholfen hat, das Wasser im Gesicht oder das Lachen, in jedem Fall können sie sich endlich beide genug zusammen reißen, um zu planen und rauszufinden, wie hier eigentlich alles funktioniert. Linke und rechte Maustaste gibt es zwar nicht mehr, aber sie stellen fest, dass sie einfach gegen irgendwas gegen schlagen können und es damit langsam abbauen. Hänno stellt fest, dass, wenn er eine Greifbewegung denkt, er die Dinge greift, die er anfasst. Beim Versuch, Holz von einem Baum zu bekommen, hält er sich mehrfach versehentlich daran fest, statt einfach drauf zu schlagen. Aber wie Sterzik es so schön zusammenfasst: "Alla, deine Hand is ein Klumpen. Denk einfach linke Maustaste oder so."

"Ok, jetzt haben wir Holz, und jetzt...?" Hänno guckt fragend zu Sterzik rüber.

"Jetzt... keine Ahnung. Ich legs mal hier hin und..." Sie legen beide Holz auf den Boden und patschen es an. Hänno versucht, es glatt zu streichen oder platt zu drücken. Was auch immer Sterzik tut, sieht genauso aus.

"Jaaa!" ruft Sterzik nach einer Weile. Das Holz vor ihm hat jetzt die Textur eines Bretts. "Es hat geklappt!" Er führt einen kleinen Freundentanz auf. "Ich hab-" Er bleibt abrupt stehen. "Mist, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hab."

"Wie du weißt nicht, was du getan hast?!"

Sie gucken sich beide an und gucken immer wieder auf das Brett. Schließlich diskutieren sie und versuchen dabei weiter, Holz zu verarbeiten. Es funktioniert immer öfter. Hänno kann es auch nicht wirklich in Worte fassen - es zu beschreiben fühlt sich an, wie der Versuch, zu beschreiben, wie man mit den Zehen wackelt - aber sie kriegen langsam den Dreh raus. Sie finden heraus, dass alles andere Crafting ähnlich funktioniert, solange sie nur die Ressourcen in der richtigen Konstellation auf den Boden legen und dann die komische Craftingbewegung ausführen.

"Gut, wir haben jetzt eine Craftingtable und wir können Dinge machen. Aber was jetzt?", fragt Sterzik, während er auf der Craftingtable Stöcke und Steine zu einer Spitzhacke kombiniert. "Und wann wird eigentlich Nacht?"

"Gute Frage", sagt Hänno. Er läuft in Sichtweite rum und sammelt alles an Ressourcen ein, die ihres Wissens nach demnächst sinnvoll ist. Alles, was härter als Dreck ist, ist zwar mit der Hand eher anstrengend abzubauen, aber immerhin tut es nicht weh, solange man sich konzentriert. "Also zehn Minuten sind längst rum. Das heißt, die Zeit hier ist anders, als wenn wir vorm Computer sitzen." Er lässt einen Klumpen Erde fallen, bei dem Versuch ihn ins Inventar zu legen. Er hat ein Inventar und er hat es auch schon benutzt, aber irgendwie geht auch das nur, wenn er nicht zu viel drüber nachdenkt und einfach davon ausgeht, dass es da ist. 

"Bisher hat sich das Licht quasi nicht geändert. Meinst du, ein Tag ist jetzt auch einen Tag lang? Also fühlt sich wie ein Tag an, verstehste?"

"Ja. Weiß nicht. Ja, sieht so aus, ne?" Sterzik guckt jetzt auch in den Himmel. "Aber es wird bestimmt irgendwann dunkel. Also wir brauchen irgendwas um da zu bleiben." Er packt die Craftingtable ein und läuft zu Hänno. "Hier, hab ne Steinhacke für dich gemacht." Eine Spitzhacke fällt vor Hänno aus Sterziks Hand. Die Grafik ist so viel komischer, wenn man sie so direkt sieht. Aber egal, er hat eine Spitzhacke.

"Ja, also wir brauchen mindestens Schwerter, nur um sicher zu sein, und am besten finden wir n Dorf." Hänno legt einige von den Samen, die er geerntet hat, auf den Boden. "Und wenn wir keins finden, sollten wir Zeug anbauen. Wir brauchen bestimmt bald Essen."

"Stimmt", sagt Sterzik. "Geht noch, aber ich glaube, ich krieg bald Hunger. Aber wenn wir nix angebaut kriegen, dann können wir immer noch Tiere finden und-" Hänno sieht förmlich, wie sein Kollege den Gedanken weiterführt und in eine Sackgasse rennt.

"Dann können wir ein Tier schlachten? Wolltest du das gerade sagen?", fragt Hänno.

"Ja, also nein, ich mein... scheiße Mann. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das können. Können wir das? Ich kann das nich."

Sie gucken sie an. Sterziks Gesicht sieht zwar aus wie ein rosa Klotz mit Quadrataugen, aber irgendwie kann er trotzdem Emotionen daraus ablesen. Vielleicht sind sie irgendwann so hungrig, dass sie aus Verzweiflung handeln und dann ist gerade ein Schwein in der Nähe. "Lass uns ein Dorf suchen", sagt Hänno schließlich. Sie packen ihre Ressourcen ein und gehen weiter. Dieselbe Richtung wie vorhin, nur diesmal mit Ausrüstung.

Dafür, dass sie sonst fast nur im Studio sitzen, ist es überraschen angenehm, stundenlange hier herum zu laufen, aber langsam merken beide die Anstrengung in den Beinen. Sie finden zwischendurch süße Beeren und sogar ein paar Möhren und werden zuversichtlicher, dass sie irgendwie durchkommen.

Hänno kennt alle möglichen Antworten auf diese Frage, aber irgendwann, nach einer Stunde schweigender Wanderung, platzt es aus ihm heraus: "Sebastian, was passiert, wenn wir hier sterben?"

Sie gehen weiter. Minuten später, die sich anfühlen wie eine Ewigkeit, antwortet Sterzik: "Lass mal einfach nich rausfinden. Ich glaub, wir wollen das... nich rausfinden."

"Ja, besser so", sagt Hänno und drängt den Gedanken zur Seite. Am Horizont sehen sie, wie sich das Terrain von Wiese zu Wüste ändert. So langsam sehen sie auch, dass sich der Sonnenstand ändert. "Lass mal in der Nähe von dem Hügelzug links bleiben, damit wir vielleicht ne Höhle finden, wenn es spät wird."

"Guter Punkt."

Sie setzen sich noch mal kurz hin, essen was und gehen dann weiter.

Rauch in der Ferne. Nicht allzu weit vom Rand der Wüste weg steigt Rauch auf. "Sterzik, n Dorf! Das muss n Dorf sein! Mashalla!"

"Endlich!", stimmt Sterzik ein und sie rennen los. Rechtzeitig merken sie, dass es doch noch ziemlich weit bis dahin ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Spielen am Computer, mussten sie schon vor einer Weile feststellen, dass sie hier Durst bekommen. Sie füllen jeder noch einen Eimer am nahegelegenen Fluss auf, bevor sie die Terraingrenze übertreten. Das Dorf sieht nah genug aus, um vor Sonnenuntergang erreichbar zu sein. Und sobald sie da sind, sind sie vorerst sicher.

Es ist heiß. Viel zu heiß. Wie auch immer die Männchen in dem Spiel einfach den ganzen Tag fröhlich durch die Wüste laufen können, Hänno schwitzt wie ein Puma. Sterzik klingt, als wäre es bei ihm nicht anders, auch wenn man von dem Schweiß nicht viel sieht. "Kein Wunder, bei der Grafik", denkt Hänno und reißt seine Gedanken gerade noch zurück, bevor er wieder zu genau über die Situation nachdenkt. Das Dorf. Er fixiert seinen Blick auf das Dorf. "Meinst du, wir schaffen’s vor Dunkelheit?"

"Muss, Alla. Wenn ich heute noch von nem Zombie angegriffen werde, fang ich an zu heulen und steh nie mehr auf." Sie lachen beide müde und schleppen sich weiter. Ihre Wassereimer sind noch halb voll. Es sieht tatsächlich gut aus für die Strecke.

Als sie im Dorf ankommen, beginnt die Sonne gerade erst, sich leicht orange zu färben. "Was meinst du, wie die Dorfbewohner jetzt sind?", fragt Sterzik als sie fast auf Höhe des ersten Beetes sind. Sie laufen an einem stumpf in die Gegen stierenden Kamel vorbei.

"Keine Ahnung, Alla. So Dorfbewohner halt. Ich mein, was soll mit denen sein?"

"Ja, weiß nich", sagt Sterzik. "Ich mein, sonst laufen wir ja immer in die Dörfer, klauen denen alle Betten und bauen Turnhallen oder so. Also wie Leute aus Spandau sind die bestimmt nich."

Sie kommen an einem Haus an und Hänno fragt sich langsam, warum sie noch niemanden gesehen haben. Es ist noch nicht dunkel, die Dorfbewohner sollten also noch wach sein. Die Beete sind auch bepflanzt und es stehen gezähmte Tiere in der Nähe.

Als sie in die Mitte einer Häusergruppe kommen, geht langsam, quietschend eine Tür auf. Das Geräusch lässt Hänno zusammenzucken. Ein Dorfbewohner tritt vorsichtig heraus und ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. 

"Hallo Fremde, wer seid ihr?", sagt er. Sterzik und Hänno sind vollständig verwirrt. NPCs sollten nur komische Geräusche machen, nicht reden. Sie brauchen einen Moment, bis ihnen wieder Wörter einfallen.

"Was wollt ihr hier?", setzt der NPC nach. Er kommt näher. Aus dem Haus kommen noch zwei weitere NPCs. Sie sehen genauso aus wie der erste, bis auf ein paar Accessoires.

"Wir, äh", stammelt Sterzik, bevor Hänno ihn unterbricht: "Hallo! Wir sind, ähm, von weit weg und kennen uns hier nicht aus. Ich bin Max und das ist Sebastian. Und wir haben uns hart verlaufen, Maschalla. Also, es wird ja schon dunkel. Können wir vielleicht hier irgendwo in nem Haus über Nacht bleiben?" Er hat das Gefühl, dass die Dorfbewohner freundlicher werden, weniger angespannt, aber es macht ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie keine Gesichtszüge haben, die er lesen könnte. "Wegen der ganzen Monster und so", fügt er hinzu, hauptsächlich um die Stille zu brechen.

Ein anderer Dorfbewohner kommt nach vorne. "Ja natürlich. Kommt schnell rein. Hier drüben, in dem Haus ist am meisten Platz und bestimmt finden wir irgendwo noch Betten." Der Dorfbewohner zeigt auf ein Doppelhaus näher in der Mitte der Siedlung. Er geht in die Richtung und schaut immer wieder zurück, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie auch mitkommen. Es wird jetzt tatsächlich ziemlich schnell dunkel. Sie beeilen sich, in das Doppelhaus zu kommen und bedanken sich schon im Gehen.

Der Dorfbewohner vor ihnen geht mit in das Haus, ein anderer geht hinaus und ein dritter ist im Haus und schaut sie an, als sie eintreten. Hinter ihnen schließt er die Tür. Der andere geht zu einer Truhe und stellt daraus zwei Betten an eine Wand. 

"Ey, Ehre, dass ihr uns einfach so hier übernachten lasst", sagt Sterzik zu dem anderen Dorfbewohner, der nun einfach im Raum steht und sie anguckt. Hänno bekommt das Gefühl, der Dorfbewohner wäre gestresst. Er kann immer noch nicht festmachen, was ihn auf diese Idee bringt, aber wenn er den NPC anguckt, fühlt er die Anspannung in der Luft. Sie sinkt langsam.

“Natürlich. Wir sind doch ein Dorf und ihr seid hier”, sagt der Dorfbewohner, der nun neben der Tür stehen geblieben ist. “Verlaufen sagtet ihr?”

“Ja, total”, sagt Sterzik. Das beschreibt es zwar nicht so ganz, aber falsch ist es ja auch nicht.

“Woher kommt ihr denn?”

Hänno hat nicht mal eine Grundahnung, was man darauf hier antworten würde und gibt den Versuch auf, sich irgendeine Ausrede auszudenken. “Von da”, sagt er schließlich und zeigt in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen sind.

“Ah ja”, sagt der andere Dorfbewohner, der jetzt regungslos neben den zwei neu platzierten Betten steht. “Da seid ihr ja schon lange unterwegs. Und ihr geht nach da?” Er zeigt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die Frage klingt vollkommen ernst, als würde das die Umstände ja logisch erklären.

Die Vorlage nimmt Sterzik gerne auf: “Ja, genau. Wobei das bestimmt noch eine Weile dauert, also vielleicht bleiben wir erstmal eine Weile hier. Wenn das in Ordnung ist.”

“Natürlich bleibt ihr hier. Warum würde jemand nicht im Dorf bleiben wollen?”, fragt der Dorfbewohner an der Tür. 

Der andere geht noch mal zu der Kiste und hat jetzt eine Schüssel in der Hand. “Braucht ihr Essen?” Von der Schüssel aus weht der Duft von herzhaftem Eintopf herüber.

Sie hatten zwar zwischendurch was zu essen, aber bei der Aussicht auf was anderes als Beeren und Möhren läuft Hänno das Wasser im Mund zusammen. “Das wär übelst nice!”, platzt er heraus und hat im nächsten Moment eine Schüssel in der Hand. In der Hand des Dorfbewohners bleibt noch eine Schüssel, die er Sterzik reicht. Sie schlürfen beide ihren Eintopf, der lecker und leider innerhalb einer Sekunde weg ist.

“Es ist dunkel, Zeit zum Schlafen”, sagt einer der Dorfbewohner plötzlich und legt sich sofort danach ins Bett. Der andere tut es ihm gleich.

“Gut, dass das keine weirde Kommunikation ist hier”, flüstert Sterzik zu Hänno. Sie gucken beide noch einen Moment verwirrt zu den beiden Dorfbewohnern in ihren Betten, wie sie reglos auf dem Rücken liegen und an die Decke zu starren scheinen.

Hänno zuckt mit den Schultern. “Kann halt nich jeder Smallktalk oder so. Aber lass auch mal pennen gehen. Ich hör schon wieder irgendwo Zombies grunzen.” Sterzik nickt nur und sie legen sich beide ins Bett. Noch bevor sie irgendwas weiteres sagen können, wird es um sie herum dunkel.

Dann wird es hell. Sie waren letzten Abend nicht müde und fühlen sich auch jetzt nicht wacher. Dieses Minecraft-Schlafen wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile komisch sein. Die Dorfbewohner stehen auch etwa zeitgleich auf und gehen direkt raus. Sterzik und Hänno folgen ihnen. Auch aus den anderen Häusern kommen Leute. Sie beginnen größtenteils einfach mit ihrer Arbeit an diversen Tätigkeiten. Niemand scheint ihnen weiter Beachtung zu schenken, außer sie sprechen jemand an. Und selbst dann scheinen die Dorfbewohner vor allem irgendwelche Floskeln auszutauschen oder sich immer dieselben Ereignisse zu erzählen. Hänno verliert schon nach kurzer Zeit den Überblick, wer im Dorf wer ist. 

Irgendwann mittags stehen die Dorfbewohner alle in einer Gruppe im Dorfzentrum. Hänno und Sterzik befürchten schon, dass sie irgendwie beratschlagen, was jetzt mit den beiden Fremden passieren soll, aber niemand wirft auch nur einen Blick zu ihnen rüber. Schließlich wird es ihm zu blöd und er geht zu der Ansammlung rüber.

Nachdem er eine Weile zugehört und zugesehen hat, stellt er fest, dass sie anscheinend einfach nur allgemeine Phrasen austauschen. Sie reden über das Wetter, über ihre Ernte, darüber dass Creeper und Zombies schlecht sind. Einer erzählt, er habe einen großen, schwarzen Mann draußen in der Wüste gesehen und sei schnell weggelaufen. Sie essen alle was und über einigen tauchen Herzchen auf. Danach gehen alle wieder an ihre Arbeit.

“Was ist hier gerade passiert”, fragt er Sterzik, der - genau wie er - verwirrt auf dem jetzt verlassenen Platz steht.

“Raff ich auch nicht”, antwortet dieser. “Aber ich glaube, ich geh einfach mal rum und gucke, was sie alle so machen. Vielleicht erzählen sie ja was hilfreiches.”

Da Hänno auch gerne mehr über das Dorf wüsste, ziehen sie los und beobachten eine Weile die Dorfbewohner. Aber auch bei der Arbeit sagen sie immer nur einzelne Sätze ohne wirklichen Inhalt. Letztlich fängt Hänno an, Blöcke zu sammeln und eine kleine Hütte für Sterzik und sich zu bauen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich länger hier bleiben und brauchen eine Homebase.

Abends gehen sie noch mal in das Doppelhaus von letzter Nacht. Immerhin haben ihnen ihre Gastgeber da ein paar Fragen beantwortet. Vielleicht reden sie ja außerhalb der Arbeit mehr. Bei der Gelegenheit fällt Hänno ein, dass er gar nicht weiß, wie er sie ansprechen soll.

"Gestern Abend war es ja alles sehr hektisch hier”, fängt er an. “Wir sind euch immer noch super dankbar, dass ihr uns aufgenommen habt, aber sagt mal, ich hab eure Namen gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich bin Max." Sie schweigen. Schließlich setzt er nach: “Und wer seid ihr?”

Er spürt eine Welle der Verwirrung von den Dorfbewohnern. "Wer seid ihr?" fragt einer von ihnen schließlich. "Was meinst du damit?"

Die Frage kommt unerwartet und auch nach reiflichem Nachdenken ist er sich nicht sicher, wie er das beantworten soll. Er beschließt, sich heranzutasten: "Habt ihr Namen?"

"Wir sind Dorfbewohner", sagt einer der Dorfbewohner. "Das ist unser Name."

"Na, aber du", sagt Sterzik und zeigt auf einen von beiden, "Musst doch einen anderen Namen haben als du." Beim letzten Wort zeigt er auf den anderen Dorfbewohner.

Die beiden Dorfbewohner gucken ihn an. "Wir sind beide Dorfbewohner", sagt einer von beiden. "Wie würden wir denn unterschiedlich heißen?" 

Eine Weile stehen sie alle einfach schweigend herum, in Hännos und Sterziks Fall in völliger Verwirrung. Schließlich bricht einer der Dorfbewohner das Schweigen: "Aber woher kommt Max? Ihr seht beide nicht aus wie die Leute aus den Dörfern, die wir kennen, und auch beide sehr verschieden. Und von Max haben wir noch nie gehört. Seid ihr die einzigen Max?"

"Wir sind nicht beide Max. Ich bin Sebastian", sagt Sterzik. Die Dorfbewohner stehen weiter bewegungslos und schweigend da, also redet er weiter: "Wir sind von weiter weg. Bei uns sind die Leute alle verschieden, deshalb haben sie verschiedene Namen."

Die Dorfbewohner schauen sie völlig unverändert an. "Das klingt komisch. Das heißt, ihr seid alle euer eigenes Dorf?"

Sterzik schaut ihn eine Weile regungslos an. Hänno hat das Gefühl, er würde jetzt verwirrt den Mund auf- und zuklappen, wenn er einen hätte. "Ja", bringt Sterzik schließlich hervor. "Genau. Meins ist das Dorf, in dem alle Sebastian sind, aber da wohne nur ich."

"Verrückt", sagt der andere Dorfbewohner. "Wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas gibt. Aber sagt, wenn es bei euch im Dorf nur euch gibt, wo geht ihr dann hin?"

Über die Frage muss Hänno einen Moment nachdenken. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie das selbst nicht wissen. In erster Linie wollen sie nicht über Nacht draußen sein. Nein, in erster Linie wollen sie aus dem Spiel raus. “Na, wir sind ja immer, wo wir sind, also sind wir nie von unserem… Dorf getrennt”, fängt er an. Wo der Gedanke hin führt, weiß er selbst noch nicht so genau. “Also wir gehen einfach wohin und dann sind wir alle da. Und da ist dann unser Dorf.”

“Das ergibt Sinn”, sagt der andere Dorfbewohner zu Hännos Beruhigung. In seinem Kopf tut es das nämlich nicht, aber er weiß auch nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. “Dann bleibt doch einfach hier. Wir haben hier alles, was man so braucht. Angeblich gibt es in den Höhlen unter dem Sand sogar wertvolle Metalle und Edelsteine, aber da gehen wir selten hin.”

Sterzik nickt zustimmend. “Ist bestimmt auch gefährlich da.”

“Wir würden ja auch nicht alle rein gehen”, sagt einer der beiden Dorfbewohner. Als Sterzik und Hänno ihn verwirrt anschauen, erklärt er: “Wir bleiben ja hier, also würde nicht uns allen was passieren. Dann sind wir ja noch da.”

“Ja”, sagt Sterzik schließlich, als ihnen das verwirrte Schweigen zu viel wird. Die Dorfbewohner nicken und legen sich wortlos in ihre Betten. Draußen ist es auch schon dunkel.

“Lass mal rüber gehen, ich hab uns ne Hütte gebaut”, sagt Max und baut die beiden Betten ab, die sie letzte Nacht benutzt haben.

“Mega, Mann, danke!”, sagt Sterzik und damit laufen sie beide rüber zu dem weniger spektakulären Häuschen, das aber dafür nur ihnen gehört.

Sterzik und Hänno schauen sich an. Sie sind jetzt alleine, aber das macht vor allem, dass sie wieder über die Situation nachdenken. “Wir stecken in Minecraft. In fucking Minecraft”, wispert Sterzik vor sich hin. “Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein verschissener Traum oder - genau, irgendwer hat uns was in den Kaffee getan und wir halluzinieren übelst.”

“Sterzik, du trinkst nicht mal Kaffee.” 

“ICH WEIß.”

Es ist kurz still. “Sorry, Mann”, sagt Hänno schließlich, “aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht in Panik verfallen. Was das auch immer hier ist, wir sind erstmal sicher. Wir haben Essen und Betten. Lass vielleicht erstmal pennen gehen. Morgen gucken wir weiter.”

Sterzik will noch protestieren, aber dafür ist er zu müde. Also geht er zum Bett und legt sich hin. Hänno hantiert noch mit irgendwas an der Vorratstruhe. “Alter, Max, hör auf und komm pennen.” 

“Ja, gleich. Du musst nicht auf mich warten.” 

“ALLA, ich kann nicht einschlafen, bevor du nicht auch liegst. Das Spiel lässt einen nicht, erinnerste dich?” 

“Oh shit, ja. ‘Schuldigung.”

Am nächsten Morgen wachen sie beide zur Morgendämmerung auf. Irgendwie hatte Hänno gehofft, wieder in seinem Bett oder zumindest mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzuwachen, aber sie sind beide immer noch in Minecraft. Immerhin ist Sterzik auch da und sieht genauso verloren aus.

Nachdem sie was gegessen haben, gehen sie raus und schauen sich an, wie sie sich im Dorf nützlich machen können. Zum Einen wollen sie sich für die Gastfreundschaft bedanken, zum Anderen driften ihre Gedanken weniger ab, wenn sie was zu tun haben. Es gibt mehr als genug Arbeit; Landwirtschaft dauert auch in Minecraft. Abends kommen sie wieder zurück in die ihre Hütte. Sterzik ist total erschöpft und will sich schon schlafen legen, aber Hänno steht noch im Raum.

”Du, Sebastian?” 

”Ja, Max.” Sterzik klingt, als würde er jeder Moment einschlafen. 

”Glaubst du, dass die anderen uns suchen?” 

”Hmm, ja? Ich hoffe doch?” Sterziks Stimme klingt direkt sehr viel wacher und ein wenig zittrig. 

Max will es eigentlich nicht aussprechen, in der irrigen Hoffnung, dass es weniger real ist, solange es niemand sagt. ”Also 10 Minuten in unserer Welt ist ja ein Tag in Minecraft. Für die sind wir also noch gar nicht lange weg. Wir sind hier jetzt drei Tage und zwei Nächte hier - das sind gerade mal 50 min., vielleicht weniger, weil wir geschlafen haben. Da wäre unsere Aufnahme ja noch nicht mal durch.” 

”Scheiße, du hast Recht, Digga. Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir müssen doch irgendwie wieder zurück.” 

”Ja, Mann...” In der darauffolgenden Stille hört man irgendwo in der Ferne einen Creeper explodieren. Beiden schauen zu den Wänden, vergewissern sich, dass die Hütte vollständig ausgeleuchtet ist. “Lass uns mal schlafen, dann ist zumindest die Nach vorbei”, sagt Max und hat es plötzlich sehr eilig ins Bett zu gehen.

* * *

Im I3-Büro reibt Hendrik sich über die Augen und beschließt, dass es Zeit für eine kurze Kaffeepause ist. Auf dem Weg zur Teeküche kommt er an dem Aufnahmeraum vorbei, in dem Hänno und Sterzik gerade eine weitere Folge “Haart aber Härzik” aufnehmen. Man hört kein einziges Geräusch aus dem Raum, aber er denkt sich nichts dabei. Die Schallisolierung ist hier ja auch ordentlich. Sie sollten bald durch sein und stürmen dann wahrscheinlich wieder laut diskutierend und noch im Adrenalinrausch quer durchs Büro. Mal gucken, welche geniale (bescheuerte) Idee Max heute wieder währenddessen gekommen ist, die unbedingt morgen umgesetzt werden muss.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen spielt sich eine Art Routine ein. Neben den landwirtschaftlichen Aufgaben gibt es auch noch die Mine, die bei ihrer Ankunft ein Dorfbewohner angesprochen hatte. Die beiden verabreden, dass Sterzik in der Mine nach Ressourcen graben soll, während Hänno oben im Dorf den Dorfbewohnern hilft und anfängt, einen Arbeitsbereich in der Hütte einzurichten. Abends holt Hänno dann Sterzik aus der Mine, damit dieser die Nacht nicht durcharbeitet.  
Nach einigen Tagen beginnt Max sich zu fragen, ob sie wieder einen Zaubertisch und Bücher brauchen. Sie sind einfach mehr oder weniger wieder in ihre alte Routine verfallen, um alles zusammen zu bringen, was sie an Ausrüstung bräuchten um in den Nether zu reisen. Jetzt müsste er dann anfangen, Bücher zu craften.

Allerdings bringt ihn der Gedanke noch auf eine Idee. “Sag mal, Sebastian, meinst du es gibt vielleicht einen Zauber, mit dem wir zurück kommen?”

Sterzik ist sofort voll bei ihm. “Also im normalen Spiel offensichtlich nicht, aber hier geht ja eh irgendwas komisches ab. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall nachgucken.”

“Ja, lass mal heute los gehen und gucken, was für Zauber wir im Dorf finden.”

Sie finden schnell den Gelehrten, der hier die Bibliothek mit den Zauerbüchern hat. Allerdings ist der, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen im Dorf, deutlich weniger gewillt ihnen die Bücher einfach zu geben, nicht mal nur kurz zum reingucken.

“Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob ihr nicht die Fremden aus dem anderen Wüstendorf seid”, sagt der Gelehrte schließlich, als die beiden ihn fragen, warum sie nicht mal in die Nähe der Regale dürfen.

“Welche Fremden?”, fragt Sterzik. Der Gelehrte klingt, als sollten sie das wissen, aber es sagt ihnen nichts.

“Welche Fremden wohl? Die von denen man sich überall erzählt. Ihr müsst wirklich von weit weg sein.” Als Sterzik und Hänno ihn weiter verständnislos anglotzen, erzählt er schließlich: “Einige Tagesreisen in die Wüste liegt ein anderes Dorf. Manchmal kam von dort jemand zu uns um Tiere und Wolle zu handeln. Wir hatten schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, also gingen einige von uns dort hin. Sie fanden das Dorf verlassen vor. Erst als sie in ein komisch verbautes Haus mit einer riesigen Halle gingen, fanden sie alle Bewohner des Dorfes, eingesperrt in einer Grube voller Betten. Sie erzählten von zwei Fremden, die eines Tages aufgetaucht waren, alle so eingesperrt hatten und sie wie Sklaven hielten, während die Fremden die Ressourcen des Dorfes ausnahmen. Dann sind sie irgendwann verschwunden und die Bewohner blieben zurück in ihrer Grube. Bis wir sie endlich heraus holen konnten.”

Hänno und Sterzik hatten erst eine Weile gebraucht um den Bogen zu schlagen. Jetzt stehen sie wie versteinert da und ringen nach Worten. Sie können den Leuten hier nicht sagen, dass sie das waren. Sie würden rausgejagt oder sogar getötet werden. Und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht.

Hänno muss schlucken. Neben ihm räuspert sich Sterzik unsicher "Wir wissen auch nicht, was für Menschen sowas tun würden.” 

“Sogar den Eisengolem, der das Dorf bewacht hat, haben sie einfach zerschlagen", fügt der Gelehrte hinzu.

"Ja", bringt Hänno schließlich heraus. "Das klingt wirklich schrecklich. Und die kamen einfach so aus dem Nichts?”

"Unvorstellbar", fügt Sterzik hinzu. Sie sind beide froh, dass sie gerade keine Gesichtsausdrücke haben.

Nach einer angespannten Pause spricht der Gelehrte weiter: “Ihr habt uns hier viel unterstützt in den letzten Tagen und ihr scheint nicht mal von den schrecklichen Fremden zu wissen. Also gut, ihr könnt in den Büchern lesen, solange ich dabei bin.”

Ein Berg von Anspannung fällt von Hännos Schultern ab. Er hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, dem Gelehrten ins Gesicht zu lügen über das, was sie getan hatten. “Danke. Wir verdanken euch so viel, echt jetzt. Ihr seid einfach die Besten.” Er nimmt das Buch, das der Gelehrte für ihn aus dem Regal geholt hat.

Sie fangen an, ein Buch nach dem anderen zu überfliegen, aber überall finden sie nur die Standardzauber. Nach einer Weile gibt Sterzik entnervt auf. “Ich glaub wir finden hier nichts”, verkündet er. “Ich geh wieder in die Mine. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch nen Dia-Patch.”

Irgendwann hat Hänno durch alle Bücher durch - ohne Erfolg. Niedergeschlagen macht er sich auf den Weg runter zu Sterzik. Der hat mittlerweile angefangen, systematisch den Boden durchzugraben. Ohne das Spieloverlay können sie nicht 100% sicher sein, aber Sterzik hat die Treppen mehrfach nachgezählt und ist ziemlich zuversichtlich auf der richtigen Eben für Diamanten zu graben. Gerade wirkt aber auch er hauptsächlich erschöpft.

“Hunger?” Hänno droppt ein Brot, das Sterzik gerne nimmt und genüsslich weg knuspert. “ACH DU SCHEIẞE, WAS IST DAS DENN?” Sterzik verschluckt sich hart und hustet, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Aber auch das ändert nichts daran, dass gerade über ihnen ein paar Herzen erschienen sind. So wie sie es schon hundertmal in dem Spiel bei den Dorfbewohnern gesehen haben, nachdem sie denen Brot gegeben haben. Hänno starrt zwischen ihm und den Herzen hin und her und wenn er könnte, läge seine Kinnlade am Boden. Sie glotzen sich an; keiner hatte die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass diese Spielmechanik auch auf sie selbst zutreffen könnte. “Aber wir sind doch zwei Kerle, das kann doch nicht …” Hänno versucht irgendeine logische Erklärung zu finden, aber es gibt keine. Hier gelten die Regeln von Minecraft und wenn er ehrlich ist, sehen die Dorfbewohner auch nicht männlich, weiblich oder irgendwie anders unterschiedlich aus. Bisher hatte er sich nie was dabei gedacht. “M-max, heißt das … hier spawnt demnächst ein kleiner …?” Sterzik fängt hysterisch an zu lachen. “Scheiße, Max, das ist doch jetzt alles nicht wahr. Wir müssen hier raus, bevor… Alla. Das halt ich nicht aus.”

* * *

Es klingelt an der Tür. Cathleen wartet genervt einige Sekunden, bevor sie verkündet: “Na gut, ich mach schon auf.” Auf halbem Weg zur Tür fügt sie Richtung Großraumbüro hinzu: “Macht ja sonst keiner!”

Draußen steht Tamina mit Falco auf dem Arm und sieht ähnlich angenervt aus. “Hey, was gibt’s? Irgendwas passiert?”, fragt Cathleen.

“Jein. Bin mit Max verabredet.” Sie tritt ein und schlägt den Weg zum Aufnahmeraum ein. Cathleen folgt ihr erstmal. “Und ich hab ihm tausend Mal gesagt, wenn die Aufnahme länger dauert, sag mir einfach Bescheid, aber wer ist einfach wortlos ne halbe Stunde zu spät?”

Sie stehen jetzt vor der Tür, über der noch immer in Rot “Aufnahme” leuchtet. Cathleen räuspert sich. “Also ich verstehe, dass du genervt bist, aber du weißt ja, wie Max reagiert, wenn während der Aufnahme jemand rein platzt.”

Tamina atmet durch und krault Falco ein wenig am Kopf. “Ja, haste Recht. Aber ernsthaft, ich will wenigstens, wissen was los ist.”

Hendrik muss wohl im Vorbeilaufen aufgeschnappt haben, worum es geht. “Hey Tamina! Weißt du was? Du kommst mit in die Küche, ich mach dir nen Tee und wenn die danach immer noch dran sind, geh einfach rein.” Noch bevor Tamina antworten kann, zieht er sie mit zur Teeküche. “Ist er selber Schuld, wenn er die Zeit nicht im Blick hält, und rausschneiden können wir die Störung nachher sowieso.”

“Stimmt schon”, sagt Tamina und setzt Falco erst mal ab. Sie vergewissert sich mit einem schnellen Blick zu Hendrik, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn der Hund gerade frei rumläuft, dann lehnt sie sich an die Arbeitsplatte. “Tee nehm ich trotzdem gerne. Reicht, wenn Max nachher austickt, da kann ich auch erst mal runter kommen. Und ihn danach zusammenfalten.”

“So sieht’s aus.” Hendrik reicht ihr eine dampfende Tasse, aus der Kräuteraroma aufsteigt. “Sonst gerade alles in Ordnung? War es was wichtiges, was er verpennt hat?”

“So mittel”, antwortet Tamina. Sie wiegt den Kopf hin und her. “Ach, ich glaube das können wir auch auf morgen schieben, aber es nervt einfach.”

Hendrik nickt. “Das versteh ich. Würd mich auch ankotzen. Aber hey, ich muss auch noch weiter arbeiten. Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid, ja?”  
“Ach so, klar. Danke”, sagt Tamina, die Nase halb in der Tasse versenkt. Sie atmet eine Weile den Kräuterduft ein und nippt an dem Tee, in der Erwartung, dass Max vielleicht doch gleich mal auftaucht, sie sieht und seinen Fehler bemerkt. Wenn er sich dann vor Entschuldigungen fast überschlägt, ist er ja doch irgendwie süß.

* * *

Heute ist die Mine wieder schlecht. Eigentlich ist sie wie immer, aber an manchen Tagen drückt es Sterzik einfach mehr auf’s Gemüt als sonst, dass er hier unten ist und den ganze Tag dem rhythmischen Geräusch seiner Spitzhacke zuhört. Manchmal ist es beruhigend. Heute erinnert es ihn darin, dass er in einem engen Steingang ist, irgendwo unter der Erde. In einem Fucking Computerspiel. Ohne Ausweg.

Er schlägt einen Klotz weg und starrt in die schwarze Leere einer Höhle. “Fuck!”, schreit er, die Bilder vor Augen, wie er damals, als alles einfach nur ein Spiel war, von dem Creeper hinter sich getötet wurde. “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, murmelt er, lässt aus Versehen erst mal fünf Gegenstände aus dem Inventar fallen, bevor er endlich den Steinblock zu greifen bekommt, den er haben wollte und das Loch verbauen kann.

Sein Herz rast immer noch. Die Höhlen fühlen sich jedes Mal an, als würden sie versuchen ihn einzusaugen in ihre Welt voller Dunkelheit und Monster. Er sammelt die verstreuten Gegenstände wieder auf und lehnt sich mit der Stirn gegen die Minenwand, bis sich sein Puls wieder verlangsamt.

“Hey Sterzik.”

“AAAAAAH!” Sterzik dreht sich um und streckt Hänno die Spitzhacke entgegen. 

“Aaaalles in Ordnung bei dir?”, fragt Hänno vorsichtig.

“Himmel, erschreck mich doch nich so. Ich hätt dich fast umgehauen!”

Hänno überlegt, ob er vielleicht demnächst mal die Mine übernehmen soll. Sterzik sagt zwar immer, es wäre in Ordnung, aber den ganzen Tag hier unten zu sein scheint ihm doch zuzusetzen. “Scheiße, sorry Bruder. Hast recht, die Minengänge sind einfach immer noch creepy.”

“Ja ach! Also, was is?” Sterzik beruhigt sich wieder. Die Bewegung, mit der er sich dabei auf die Spitzhacke stützt, löst in Hänno eine Welle der Erleichterung aus. Es geht ihm doch an die Nerven, den ganzen Tag nur die Dorfbewohner mit ihren immer gleichen Bewegungsmustern und ihren oberflächlichen Phrasen zu beobachten.

“Ich hab endlich einen dazu bekommen, mir Glück III zu verkaufen. Wir können die Dias abbauen.”

“Mega!”, ruft Sterzik und fällt ihm um den Hals. Hänno ist überrascht. Unerwartet, aber nicht unangenehm. Ihm fällt auf, seit wie vielen Tagen er keinen Menschen mehr berührt hat. Vielleicht mal jemanden angetippt oder so, aber die kurze Umarmung ist nett.

“Äh ja, ich meine”, stammelt Sterzik, als er sich wieder von ihm löst. “Also ja, mega. Wir können Dia schürfen. Vier Vorkommen haben wir ja schon gefunden.” Er klopft seine Kleidung ab, auch wenn sie hier nie dreckig ist. Gewohnheit. “20 Stück glaub ich und wenn wir dreifach bekommen, haben wir beide ne komplette Rüstung.”

Sie haben einen Plan und der geht voran, aber was als nächstes auf dem Plan steht ist immer noch nicht weniger gruselig. “Und dann Endermänner suchen. Oder ein Portal.”

Hänno merkt, dass sie schon wieder darauf abzielen, das Spiel zu gewinnen. “Und dann? Ich meine, was machen wir eigentlich?”

Stille. 

“Vielleicht kommen wir raus, wenn wir den Drachen besiegen”, sagt Sterzik. Das hoffen sie beide. “Aber. Ja, weiß nicht. Irgendwie denk ich die ganze Zeit, wenn wir gewinnen, kommen wir bestimmt raus.” Seine Stimme wird immer unsicherer.

“Ja, ich ja auch”, sagt Hänno. Er hat die Frage so oft gedacht, aber noch nie ausgesprochen: “Aber was wenn nicht?” Jetzt fühlt sie sich irgendwie noch beängstigender an als vorher. “Was dann? Wenn es danach einfach weiter geht?”

Sterzik guckt ihn niedergeschlagen an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. “Nein, Max-”

“Wir grinden hier die ganze Zeit und hoffen, dass das schon irgendwie die Lösung ist, aber was wenn nicht?”

“Max!” Sterzik legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sanft zu, aber Hänno kann einfach gerade nicht mehr.

“Oder wenn wir in den Nether gehen und dann einfach zack! Weggeballert. Wir waren noch nie wirklich im Nether-”

“MAX! HÖR AUF!” Sterzik hat ihn jetzt an beiden Schultern gepackt.

“Und jetzt wollen wir first try den fucking Enderdragon umklatschen?! Wir wurden von nem Creeper und nem bekackten Skelett getötet! Wenn wir da runter gehen, dann-”

Plötzlich ist sein ganzes Sichtfeld voll mit Sterziks Gesicht und er kann nicht mehr reden. Warum hält Sterzik ihm den Mund zu? Nein, Moment. Das sind Lippen auf seinen. Sterzik küsst ihn und drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Er denkt kurz darüber nach, wie er weg kommt und merkt, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht will. Es beruhigt ihn gerade, Nähe zu spüren und festgehalten zu werden. So komisch fühlt sich der Kuss gar nicht an. Als sich Sebastian wieder von ihm löst, fühlt es sich fast an, als würde ihm jetzt irgendwas fehlen.

Sebastian hält ihn immer noch fest und guckt ihn jetzt an. “Max, hör mir zu. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Und ich auch nicht. Wir haben mega die Dinge in unserem Leben gerissen. Wir setzen uns doch jetzt nicht hier hin und verzweifeln.”

Max fühlt sich immer noch von der Gesamtlage überfordert. Er hört einfach weiter zu.

“Ja, wir haben gerade keinen richtigen Plan und auch keine Bock hier ewig zu sitzen, aber wir haben immer schweres Zeug gemacht, auf das wir keinen Bock hatten. Weil wir was erreichen wollten. Und jetzt gerade wollen wir hier raus. Vielleicht ist der Enderdragon nicht die Lösung. Aber das finden wir nur raus, wenn wir’s probieren. Und, scheiße Mann, vielleicht gehen wir dabei drauf. Und vielleicht ist dann alles vorbei. Kann sein. Aber der Max Knabe, den ich kenne, wirft nicht die eine Chance, die er hat weg, um für immer hier zu sitzen und Angst zu haben.”

Es ist eine bescheuerte Ansprache voller übermäßigem Enthusiasmus, aber Max fühlt, wie sie wirkt. Er fühlt auch klebrige Reste von Tränen, die ihm wohl vorhin die Wangen runter gelaufen sein müssen. “Der Sebastian Sterzik, den ich kenne, würde das auch nich tun” fügt er halblaut hinzu und wischt sich übers Gesicht.

“Scheiße noch eins, das würde er nicht!”, sagt Sebastian entschlossen. “Wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist, dann gehen wir los und schlachten den Enderdragon. Und wenn wir’s nicht schaffen, finden die anderen morgen die Aufnahme davon, wie wir den heroischsten Tod gestorben sind, den jemals ein Youtuber gestorben ist. Und dann werden wir Legenden.”

Max hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass “alles für eine Aufnahme geben” jemals in seinem Leben so wörtlich gemeint sein würde, aber sie haben gerade nicht mal wirklich eine andere Wahl. 

Nachdem sie eine Spitzhacke verzaubert haben und Sterzik die Diamanten, die er bisher gefunden hatte, abgebaut hat, wollen sie sich wieder in der Werkstatt treffen.

Auf dem Weg dahin kommt Sterzik an einer Gruppe Kinder vorbei und fragt sich, ob sie wohl dafür gesorgt haben, dass jetzt eins mehr dabei steht. Krampfhaft schaut er in eine andere Richtung, aber kein Kind ruft ihm etwas entgegen oder kommt auf ihn zugelaufen. Er schielt zu der Gruppe, aber keines der Kinder sieht Hänno oder ihm ähnlich. Erleichtert beschleunigt er das Tempo. Höchste Zeit, dass sie hier wegkommen. 

In der Werkstatt hat Hänno angefangen, einen Plan zurechtzulegen, was sie alles wofür brauchen und aufzuschlüsseln, welche Ressourcen sie sammeln und welche Gegenstände sie daraus craften müssen.

Sterzik fängt an, Rüstungsteile zu bauen, als Hänno sich plötzlich zu ihm umdreht. “Ach, da bist du ja. Frage: Du hast ja auch gehört, dass die Dorfbewohner hier von unseren alten Charakteren was mitbekommen haben, oder?”

“Ja, super unangenehm. Das tut mir echt leid, dass wir da so scheiße waren”, meint Sterzik.

“Wallah, mir auch, aber gerade nicht der Punkt”, fährt Hänno fort. “Überleg mal, was das heißt: Die Welt hier existiert nicht nur um uns herum. Andere Spieler, mindestens die von unserem Server, sind auch hier.”

“Okay. Und das heißt?”

“Weiß ich noch nicht, aber vielleicht fällt uns damit was ein. Mann, das ist ne Verbindung mit irgendwas, was mit der echten Welt zu tun hat.” Hänno versucht alle Gedanken zu greifen, die daraus entstehen. “Wir sind nicht komplett abgekapselt von der Realität. Vielleicht gibt es noch andere SCs hier und wir können Kontakt zu den Spielern herstellen?”

Sterzik braucht einen Moment, um sich in der Idee zurecht zu finden, aber dann ist er plötzlich voll mit dabei: “Ja, oder vielleicht finden wir was drüber raus, dass die SCs nicht permanent sterben sondern einfach wirklich dieselben respawnen? Dann hätten wir zwar Rückschläge, wenn wir hier drauf gehen, aber wir wären nicht… weg. Weißte?”

“Ja, klar Mann, das wär mega!” Sie haben Ideen, jetzt brauchen sie Arbeitsschritte. “Wir müssen zu einem der anderen Dörfer, wo wir vorher schon mal waren. Wenn wir irgendwas über unsere alten SCs rausfinden, dann doch wohl da.”

“Klingt logisch. Also Zwischenstation anderes Dorf und je nachdem was wir da finden, danach weiter Ausrüstung sammeln und ab in den Nether. Hast du schon nen Plan, wie wir’s angehen?”, fragt Sterzik.

“Lass mich kurz überlegen. Also du craftest erst mal Dia-Rüstung fertig, die brauchen wir sowieso. Ich geh los und sammel alles, was wir sonst noch brauchen - Schwerter, Essen, Wassereimer, sowas alles. Du kannst noch das Erz, was wir hier haben, verfeuern, damit wir Metall zum Reparieren und Nachbauen dabei haben.” Er geht schon los zur Tür, während er ununterbrochen weiter redet. “Unsere Betten nehmen wir mit und ich frag mal, ob die Dorfbewohner uns sagen können, in welche Richtung es zu dem Dorf geht, wo unsere Charaktere waren. Und Steine! Wir brauchen Steine um uns Nachtlager aufzubauen.”

Die Dorfbewohner können ihnen eine Richtung sagen in der das Dorf liegt und, dass es weit weg ist. Was weit weg bedeutet, wissen sie leider auch nicht so genau und so packen die beiden einfach so viel Proviant ein, wie sie tragen können. Es werden auf jeden Fall mehrere Tage. 

Hänno und Sterzik versuchen sich am Sonnenstand zu merken, wohin sie müssen und woher sie kommen. Praktische Overlays mit Koordinaten haben sie leider nicht mehr. Aber die wichtigsten Dinge haben sie dabei, sowohl um übernachten zu könne, als auch um sich weiter ausrüsten zu können. Und damit brechen sie auf in die Wüste.

* * *

Der Tee ist leer, die Tür zum Aufnahmeraum immer noch geschlossen. Tamina seufzt und stellt die Tasse in die Spülmaschine. Dann geht sie zur Tür und klopft. Keine Reaktion. Sie klopft nochmal, geht in Gedanken durch, wie Max in Minecraft einen Creeper umhaut und beschließt dann, dass er Zeit genug hatte. Sie öffnet leise die Tür, schiebt den Kopf durch und setzt zu einem “Hey” an, als sie merkt, dass das Zimmer leer ist. Die Computer laufen und buntes Licht flackert von den Monitoren aus an den Greenscreens entlang. Auch hier brennt die rote Lampe an der Wand, die anzeigt, dass die Aufnahme läuft.

Tamina dreht sich um und läuft durch das Büro, bis sie Cathleen findet. “Sag mal, wo sind Max und Sebastian hin?”

Cathleen guckt sie verwirrt an. “Im Aufnahmeraum? Die Aufnahme läuft doch noch. Oder lief eben jedenfalls noch. Auch wenn die schon echt lange dran sind.”

“Nee, da is niemand drin”, sagt Tamina.

Cathleen guckt von ihrem Laptop hoch. “Sind die abgehauen und haben alles laufen lassen? Kann doch gar nicht.” Sie steht abrupt auf und stürmt zur Aufnahme. Aber auch sie kann nur bestätigen, was Tamina schon gesagt hatte: Niemand da. “MAX!”, schreit sie den Flur runter und erschreckt damit Tamina, die direkt hinter ihr steht.

“Ist in der Aufnahme”, ruft Henning aus seinem Büro.

“Schön wärs”, grummelt Cathleen und geht in’s Aufnahmezimmer. Sie schaut sich um, ob irgendwas darauf hinweist, warum die beiden weg gegangen sind.

Tamina tritt auch ein, tippt jedoch erst mal auf ihrem Smartphone rum. “Dem erzähl ich was, einfach so alles stehen und liegen lassen und mir nicht mal sagen, was los ist.” Sie guckt vorsichtshalber noch mal alle Messenger, E-Mail und die Anrufliste durch. Nichts. Dann schaut sie sich im Aufnahmeraum um.

Cathleen hebt gerade eine der Energydrinkdosen an. “Noch fast voll”, lautet ihr Urteil. “Max’ Kaffee auch.”

“Aber das würde ja heißen, dass die schon über ne Stunde weg sein müssten”, folgert Tamina. “Eher sogar zwei.” Sie geht jetzt auch zu einem der Tische rüber und verschafft sich einen Überblick. Aber die aufgeräumten Tische bestätigen, dass sie nicht lange aufgenommen haben können. Eigentlich degradieren ihre Tische im Verlauf der Aufnahme immer zu komplettem Chaos.

Hier ist fast alles noch an seinem Platz. Ein paar Spritzer Energydrink sind wohl daneben gegangen, aber die Dose wurde nicht mal in die Minecrafttasse entleert. Tamina hat ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Anblick. “Meinst du, denen ist was passiert? Irgendein Notfall? Und dann sind sie schnell irgendwo hin gerannt?”

“Sieht fast so aus”, sagt Cathleen. “Aber dann hätten sie doch was gesagt. Und auf dem Weg raus müssen sie ja am Großraumbüro vorbei. Da hätte sie bestimmt auch jemand gesehen. Und ihre Handys liegen auch noch hier. Die hätten sie ja wohl mitgenommen.”

Tamina fängt an, sich immer beängstigendere Szenarien auszumalen, aber nichts davon ergibt Sinn. Sie merkt, wie sie immer gereizter wird, und das flackernde Spiel auf dem Bildschirm hilft dabei auch nicht.

Das Spiel. “Guck mal!”, ruft Tamina und zeigt auf den Bildschirm. “Wenn niemand spielt, dann sollte da doch gar nichts passieren oder?” Der Bildschirm zeigt die normale Innensicht von Minecraft. Der Charakter läuft wohl gerade ein Beet ab und pflanzt irgendwas.

“Wenn’s kein Video ist”, murmelt Cathleen und wackelt an der Maus. Die Sicht im Spiel wackelt kurz wild durch die Gegend. Sie drückt Escape und das Menü ploppt auf. “Nein, das ist schon wirklich das Spiel.” 

Sie schließt das Menü und guckt zusammen mit Tamina eine Weile auf den Bildschirm. Der Charakter geht in ein Haus und sucht irgendwelche Gegenstände aus einer Kiste. Das Männchen mit dem Sterzik-Skin, mit diesem bescheuerten Glubschaugenpullover, läuft auf den Bildschirm zu. Tamina hört aus dem Headset dumpfe Geräusche. Sie hält es sich ans Ohr.

“... Ausrüstung sammeln und ab in den Nether. Hast du schon nen Plan, wie wir’s angehen?”

“Lass mich mal überlegen…”

Tamina hält Cathleen das Headset entgegen. “Warum reden die Spielmännchen mit den Stimmen von Max und Sebastian? Machen die in Minecraft nicht immer nur ‘Hööööh’?”, fragt sie. Währenddessen tönt aus dem Headset weiter, was eindeutig die gedämpften Stimmen der beiden Jungs sind.

Cathleen nimmt das Headset. Mit gekräuselter Stirn hört sie auch rein. Sie kaut ein Weile gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe herum. Dann weiten sich plötzlich ihre Augen. “Er hat gerade gesagt, dass sie gewinnen müssen, um wieder zurück zu kommen.”

“Häh?” Tamina starrt sie verständnislos an. Als Cathleen nichts weiter sagt, hakt sie nach: “Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Wer muss von wo zurück kommen?”

“Max, also der hier in dem Spiel, hat gerade gesagt, dass er glaubt, sie müssen das Spiel gewinnen, um wieder zurück zu kommen.”

“Zurück wohin?” Tamina ist immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.

“Er sagte: Zurück in die Realität und raus aus dem Scheiß hier.”

Sie braucht eine ganze Weile, um die Bedeutung des Satzes zu durchdringen. Dann bildet sich in Taminas Magen ein schmerzhafter Knoten. “Was? Das geht doch gar nicht.” Sie fängt an, planlos im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. “Das ist doch nicht Sebastian da auf dem Bildschirm. Das ist irgendein bescheuertes Spiel.” Sie geht zu Sterziks Computer und packt die Maus. “Siehst, du, hier, einfach nur ein dummes fucking-” Sie dreht sich in dem Spiel zu dem Männchen um, das aussieht wie MCThunder und haut ihn mit der gerade ausgerüsteten Schaufel. “Kack-Spiel.”

“Max hat gerade gefragt, ob Sebastian jetzt völlig bescheuert ist”, berichtet Cathleen, immer noch mit dem Headset am Ohr. “Sebastian entschuldigt sich und meint, er konnte gerade kurz seinen Körper nicht kontrollieren.” Sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrt weiter auf den Bildschirm. “Scheiße. Was ist hier los?”

Plötzlich rast Falco bellend durch die Tür. Tamina bekommt fast einen Herzinfarkt. “Falco! Himmel, erschreck mich doch nicht so, was ist denn los?”, sagt sie und hebt den Hund zu sich hoch. Er ist aufgebracht und versucht, ihr durch’s Gesicht zu lecken. “Ach so, du machst dir Sorgen? Ja, ich auch. Ich auch Falco.” Sie beginnt den Hund zu kraulen und nimmt ihn mit vor den Bildschirm. “Aber um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Nur was dein Papi gerade tut…”

“Ja, das wüssten wir alle gerne”, fügt Cathleen hinzu. Sie öffnet noch mal das Spielmenü und klickt darin herum. Die Optionen sehen so aus wie bei anderen Games auch. Sie kann die Lautstärke von Effekten und Musik verstellen, an die Steuerung geht sie lieber gar nicht erst dran. Grafikeinstellungen sind auch nicht spannend. “Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, aber da ist schon mal kein Button mit ‘Ins Spiel teleportieren’ oder so.”

“Keine Ahnung, ich hol mal Leute, die sich mit dem Spiel auskennen”, sagt Cathleen. Sie macht das Menü wieder zu und geht raus. Tamina setzt währenddessen den leise winselnden Falco wieder ab und starrt wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Vielleicht ergibt das ganze mehr Sinn, wenn sie noch eine Weile zuguckt.

* * *

“Yo, Max, guck mal da hinten. Da ist irgendein großes Ding, könnte ne Structure sein.” Sterzik zeigt auf einen großen, dunklen Umriss in der Ferne. “Vielleicht ist das irgendwas, was uns helfen kann.”

Hänno schaut nochmal in die Richtung, in die sie wollen. Sie müssten von ihrer Richtung abweichen, aber nicht sonderlich weit. “Ja, klingt sinnvoll. Lass mich kurz überlegen, wie das dann nachher aussieht, wenn wir wieder auf Kurs kommen wollen.” Er prüft den Sonnenstand und schätzt die Richtungen ab, in die sie jetzt gehen würden und wo sie dann von der Structure aus hin müssten. “Alles klar, Abfahrt.”

Als sie bei der Structure endlich ankommen, wird der Himmel schon langsam dunkel. “Dann werden wir wohl auch hier unser Lager aufschlagen”, merkt Hänno an.

“Ja, aber erst mal will ich jetzt wissen, ob der Umweg worth war.” Sterzik klettert den kleinen Hügel hoch, auf dem die Structure steht. Oben angekommen ruft er: “Ehre! Max, das ist ein halbfertiges Portal!”

“Ja nice”, sagt Hänno, während er anfängt, eine Nische in die Seite des Hügels zu schlagen. “Das nimmt uns später ne ganze Menge Arbeit ab, würd ich mal sagen.” Aus den abgebauten Klötzen errichtet er einen kleinen Raum, groß genug für zwei Betten und die Craftingtable. Danach baut er noch eine Tür ein und verteilt Fackeln um das Nachtlager. Eigentlich sollten sie ja sicher sein, wenn sie schlafen, aber er ist lieber auf alles vorbereitet.

Kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit kommt Sterzik auch zu ihrem Schlafraum. “Da stehen so’n paar Kisten, aber viel spannendes war nicht drin. Ein paar Ressourcen, Essen und goldene Stiefel.”

Hänno schließt die Tür. Sterzik liegt schon im Bett. “Joa, nett, aber das Portal is echt gut. Läuft gerade würde ich sagen.”

“Läuft richtig”, stimmt ihm Sterzik zu. “Und morgen bestimmt noch besser. Gute Nacht!”

“Gute Nacht.” Hänno legt sich hin und dann wird es Morgen.

Der Weg durch die Wüste bleibt anstrengend, aber sie gewöhnen sich langsam dran. Drei Tage sind sie jetzt schon unterwegs. Die Euphorie, mit der sie losgezogen sind, hat ein bisschen nachgelassen, aber sie sind weiterhin zuversichtlich. Manchmal fragt sich Hänno, ob er Sterzik noch mal küssen sollte. Vor allem wenn sie sich abends nebeneinander in ihre Betten legen. Wenn er bei Tag so darüber nachdenkt, kommt ihm die Vorstellung befremdlich vor, aber wenn er an das Gefühl denkt, dass er dabei hatte, wünscht er es sich schon irgendwie zurück.

Einmal mehr beschließt er, dass heute nicht der Tag ist, an dem er Sterzik fragt, ob er dasselbe denkt, und legt sich stattdessen einfach ins Bett.

* * *

Im Aufnahmeraum herrscht inzwischen heilloses Chaos. Alle, die gerade im Büro sind, versuchen, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Das Ergebnis ist, dass eigentlich niemand mehr Überblick über irgendwas hat. Tamina sitzt weiterhin wie gebannt von dem Bildschirm und stellt immer wieder Kleinigkeiten am Verhaltensmuster der SCs fest, die sie darin bestätigen, dass das wirklich Max und Sebastian sind.

Vielleicht wacht sie einfach gleich auf und er liegt neben ihr im Bett. Das muss es eigentlich sein. Aber sie hat sich schon so oft in den Arm gekniffen und auf die Zunge gebissen, dass sie - wäre es ein Traum - schon längst aufgewacht sein müsste.

Sie zuckt zusammen, als sie angetippt wird. Hendrik steht neben ihr und hält eine Decke und eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand. “Tamina, ich kann total verstehen, dass du alles mitkriegen willst, aber du hast dich seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr bewegt. Und auch wenn wir gerade noch nicht wissen, was wir machen sollen: Es hilft den beiden auch nicht, wenn du hier sitzt und durchdrehst.” Er legt Tamina die Decke um. Als sie daraufhin nur ein paar Mal den Mund auf- und zuklappt und ihre Augen wieder auf den Bildschirm wandern, packt er entschlossen den Gamingstuhl, in dem sie sitzt und schiebt sie in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke des Raumes. Sie nimmt dumpf war, wie Jasmin und Henning sich gerade darüber streiten, wie sie wohl Kontakt mit Hänno und Sterzik aufbauen können. Mitten drin läuft Cathleen zwischen den beiden durch, telefoniert aufgeregt und ignoriert völlig, wie die beiden sie anmeckern.

Dann steht Hendrik wieder neben Tamina und hält ihr die nächste dampfende Tasse Tee entgegen. “Danach können wir uns überlegen, ob uns was sinnvolles einfällt”, sagt er.

Tamina setzt an, zu widersprechen, aber Hendrik unterbricht sie sofort: “Egal, wie absurd die Lage ist: Menschen, die gerade aussehen, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen, machen keine guten Lösungsvorschläge.” Er zeigt auf die Tasse. “Austrinken. Danach wird die Welt gerettet.”

“K. Danke”, murmelt sie und beobachtet, wie Christo gerade ihren Platz vor dem Bildschirm einnimmt.

* * *

“Guck mal, meinst du, das ist das Dorf?”, fragt Sterzik und zeigt zu einem Gebäude am Horizont.

“Möglich”, sagt Hänno. “Ist wohl kein Rauch. Steigt von Dörfern immer Rauch auf?”

Sie schleppen sich weiter vorwärts. Langsam geht ihnen die permanente Hitze tagsüber wirklich an die Substanz. Und dann wird es nachts auch noch immer so klirrend kalt.

“Weiß ich auch nicht so genau.” Sterzik sieht ähnlich fertig aus, wie Hänno sich fühlt. Leicht übergebeugt und mit nachziehenden Schritten. “Kann mich gerade nicht erinnern, mal eins ohne gesehen zu haben, aber ich glaube, sie müssen nicht.”

“Na dann, auf gehts. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit.” Die Ahnung, dass ihr Ziel in Reichweite ist, gibt ihnen doch noch mal ein bisschen Schwung.

Leider schwindet der Schwung mehr, je näher sie kommen. Es kommen keine weiteren Gebäude in Sichtweite und eine böse Vorahnung macht sich in Hänno breit. Als sie die Textur des Gebäudes erkennen können, bestätigt sie sich. Hänno flucht laut und ausgiebig.

“Nein, nein, das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht oder?”, brabbelt Sterzik, während er weiter auf das Gebäude zuläuft. “Max, sag mir, dass das nicht ist, wonach es gerade aussieht.” Er läuft immer schneller Richtung Gebäude.

Hänno hingegen sackt im Sand zusammen. Er würde gerne irgendwas Aufmunterndes sagen, aber Tatsache ist, dass sie vor einem halbfertigen Netherportal stehen. Und mit jedem Schritt den sie näher gekommen, kann er mehr Details ausmachen, die bestätigen, was sie gerade beide nicht wahrhaben wollen: Sie sind in einem riesigen Kreis gelaufen.

Er bleibt eine Weile so da sitzen, flucht manchmal leise vor sich hin und starrt ansonsten stumm das Portal an. Wenn er lange genug drauf starrt, merkt er vielleicht doch, dass es ein anderes ist als das von vor vier Tagen. Oder vielleicht zerbröselt es einfach zu Staub. Das würde ihnen nicht helfen, aber er würde sich dadurch entschieden besser fühlen.

Schließlich reißt Sterzik, der zu ihm zurück gelaufen ist, ihn aus seinen Gedanken. “Ok, also, schlechte Nachricht: Es ist genau das Portal, was wir schon mal gefunden haben. Unsere Nische im Hügel ist noch da, in den Kisten ist genau derselbe Loot wie letztes Mal.”

“Und die gute Nachricht?”, fragt Hänno mit platter Stimme. Heute scheint nicht der Tag für gute Nachrichten zu sein.

“Gibt keine.” Er streckt Hänno eine Hand entgegen und als dieser sie greift, zieht er ihn wieder auf die Füße. “Aber wir machen weiter. Komm, Lager aufschlagen, Abendessen, Nacht durch schlafen. Wenn ich jetzt nachdenke, wird nur alles schlimm.”

Auch wenn er gerade dringend irgendwas umboxen will, muss Hänno gestehen, dass Sterzik Recht hat. Also trottet er ihm hinterher und kramt schon mal Steinblöcke und Betten aus dem Inventar.

Über den Vorgang, das Lager aufzuschlagen, muss er inzwischen kaum noch nachdenken. Er richtet wieder die Nische ein, die er letztes Mal schon in den Hügel geschlagen hatte. Sterzik stellt in der Zeit einen Ofen auf und bereitet die Nahrung zu, die sie noch ungekocht bei sich haben. Danach ist die Sonne auch schon fast untergegangen und sie ziehen sich in ihre kleine Hütte zurück.

Sie stehen beide vor ihren Betten, aber keiner legt sich hinein. Max starrt in Sebastians Gesicht. Eine Weile lang stehen sie vor einander, dann streckt Sterzik vorsichtig seinen Arm aus. “Max? Was wird aus uns?”, flüstert er. “Wir können anscheinend die Kontrolle über unsere Körper verlieren. Was wenn wir irgendwann nicht mehr sprechen können? Wenn wir zu Dorfbewohnern werden?”

Max würde jetzt gerne etwas Nettes sagen. Dass sie es bestimmt wieder hier raus schaffen, wenn sie den Enderdrachen besiegen. Dass das nur ein übler Drogentrip ist. “Max? Bitte sag was.” Sebastian klingt so verzweifelt, wie Max ihn noch nie gehört hat. Auch wenn es nicht sichtbar wäre, ist sich Max nicht sicher, ob er oder Sebastian gerade weint. “Vergessen wir dann auch, wer wir sind? Ich will das nicht, Max. Mazaad, Christo, Falco -” Max schluckt. Sie stecken jetzt schon verdammt lange hier fest. Ist es mittlerweile jemandem aufgefallen? Werden sie gesucht? Er hat keine Antworten, weder auf seine noch auf Sebastians Fragen, also nimmt er ihn in den Arm - oder versucht es zumindest. Ohne Ellbogen geht das nicht so einfach. 

Er hat Sebastian schon oft in Stresssituationen erlebt, aber das hier ist anders. Keine doofen Sprüche oder schlechten Witze, keine random Aktionen, kein sich die Wasserflasche über den Kopf schütten.

Sie bleiben eine ganze Weile so beieinander. Er hat irgendwie Angst, dass, wenn sie sich jetzt los lassen, der andere auch noch weg ist. Dann wäre er ganz alleine in einer Welt voller Blöcke. Sie selbst haben eigentlich auch Kastenkörper, aber dennoch kann Max Sebastians Körper spüren, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch ihn geht, wie er etwas zu schnell atmet. Er kann die Schultern spüren, die durch das viele Schürfen bedeutend kräftiger geworden sind. Max erwischt sich dabei, wie er seine Finger über Sebastians Schulterblätter wandern lässt und die Widersprüchlichkeit aus menschlichen Empfindungen und Minecraft-Körpern erkundet. Für einen Moment überlegt er, die Umarmung zu lösen, aber Sebastians Atem beruhigt sich und das Zittern wird weniger. Er will Sebastian küssen. Ihm irgendwie diese Ruhe und Leichtigkeit geben, die er selbst gefühlt hat, damals in der Mine. Der Bart fühlt sich etwas rau, aber nicht unangenehm an. Der zweite Kuss ist verlangender, ungestümer. Die Sehnsucht nach anderen (echten) Menschen, die Anstrengungen der letzten Zeit, die stetige Sorge und Angst vermischen sich zu Verlangen und Begierde. Schwielige Hände finden ihren Weg unter Kleidung, suchen, tasten, bis sie nackte Haut gefunden haben. Max blickt in Sebastians Gesicht, dessen Mimik sich nicht verändern kann; dennoch meint er, einen Glanz in seinen Augen sehen zu können, die Lippen sind leicht geöffnet. Sebastians Atem kitzelt in seinem Ohr, während er an dessen Hals knabbert und ihn dichter an sich ran zieht. Ein Zittern geht durch Max’ Körper, als Sebastian seine Hose öffnet. 

* * *

Papo kann seine Augen nicht mehr vom Bildschirm lösen. Zu der absolut absurden Gesamtsituation kommt hinzu, dass er nicht weiß, was eine angemessene Reaktion auf das ist, was er gerade gesehen hat. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick zu Tamina rüber und dankt jeder Gottheit, die gerade zuhört, dass sie nicht mehr vor dem Rechner sitzt.

Plötzlich schreckt Tamina aus ihrem Stuhl hoch und springt mit einem lauten “FALCO, NEIN!” in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Aber sie ist zu spät. Während sie noch durch die Luft segelt, sieht Papo, wie der Hund beherzt in das Kabel der Mehrfachsteckdose beißt, die alle Rechner im Raum mit Strom versorgt. Das Kabel reißt mit lautem Knistern und sprühenden Funken. Die Bildschirme vor Papo werden schwarz, doch noch bevor er schreien kann, versinkt Alles in heillosem Chaos. Ein Monitor geht laut krachend zu Boden, der andere fällt um und die Tastatur stirbt mit einem unschönen Knirschen unter Sterziks Hintern, als dieser und Hänno über dem Schreibtisch plötzlich aus der Luft fallen.

Sie sind alle hier und starren die beiden an. Also haben sie wahrscheinlich mitbekommen, was passiert ist und versucht, sie wiederzuholen. Außerdem hat Hänno sich vor Schreck an Sterzik festgeklammert und bisher nicht los gelassen und die Maus auf dem Tisch bohrt sich schmerzhaft in seinen unteren Rücken.

Die darauf folgende Stille fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Hendrik fasst sich als erstes. Er schaut zwischen dem Bildschirm und den beiden hin und her. “Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es auch diesmal nicht in den Nether geschafft.”

“ALTER!” Hänno kann gerade einfach nicht mehr - das ist einer zu viel. “HAST DU IRGENDEINE AHNUNG, WAS WIR DURCHGEMACHT HABEN? LEB DU MAL NE SCHEIẞ WOCHE IN SO ‘NER VERKACKTEN WÜSTE UND UND UND” - er muss nach Luft schnappen.

Hendrik grinst breit. “Zieh dir erstmal was an, Knabe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was für ein Abenteuer! Wir hoffen, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß damit wie wir.
> 
> Noch zum Format: Es gab ja mal die Diskussion in Folge 10, dass sie sich Fanfiction automatisch vorgelesen beim Grinden anhören wollen.  
> Da dieser Epos eventuell ein bisschen unter Roboterstimme leiden würde, haben wir uns entschlossen, sie auch noch einzusprechen. Das wird leider erst morgen passieren (also am 16.03.), aber das heißt wenn ihr sie als Podfic wollt, einfach warten! Und wenn ir sie nicht als Podfic wollt BEKOMMT IHR SIE TROTZDEM.
> 
> Update: https://www.mediafire.com/file/x1ietckk87m17eg/HaHSpinnOff.mp3/file
> 
> Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht mehr der 16.03. und ihr glaubt gar nicht wie egal mir das ist. SIE IST FERTIG! 67 Minuten Ruhm und Glorie!


End file.
